- Häftling -
by LunaDraken
Summary: ¿Es posible ser prisionero cuando anhelas no ser liberado nunca? o ¿queremos sentir que somos el prisionero del otro para no ver que en realidad nos encadenan nuestras circunstancias?


Hola! Que emoción, este es mi primer fanfic! -se escuchan la música y los fuegos artificiales- y estoy muy contenta. La idea era subirla ayer como homenaje al Día de San Valentín y el Día de la fundación de mi ciudad (raro, yo lo se, pero se la debía unas amigas XD) y pues aquí esta.

Se supone que no tiene contexto histórico y solo salio por mis ganas de escribir sobre este par, así que: " cualquier parecido con la realidad, me salio de pura chiripa ".

Sin mas largas excepto unos 5 mtrs prusianos (mal chiste, lo se n_nU) aquí esta la historia.

Que lo disfruten!

**Advertencia:** Esta es una historia BL (chicoxchico) si no te gusta solo sal.

**Pairing:** Prusia x Austria (Gilbert x Roderich)

**Dislaimer:** El Universo de Hetalia, Incluidos Los Personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

¿Es posible ser prisionero cuando anhelas no ser liberado nunca?

Eso es lo que soy, un prisionero que ama sus cadenas, estas además de aprisionarme me hacen sentir protegido; sé que mientras pertenezca a mi captor nada me lastimara, no tengo de que preocuparme, solo de esperarle despierto hasta que vuelva a su habitación, que de alguna manera es mi celda y me vuelva a encadenar con sus brazos por la cintura y llene de mimos mi rostro con sus labios.

En vano tratare de curarle aquellas heridas de guerra, el negara esas atenciones y reclamara otras besándome lenta pero firmemente, y con caricias se esforzara en borrar aquellas sensaciones de la batalla.

Solo hazlo, Gilbert, ahora soy de tu propiedad, úsame para expiar tus pecados, porque mientras yo te pertenezca y tu aun vuelvas a mi cada atardecer, no te dejare pensar en nada más que en mi porque sin saber tú también eres un prisionero… mi prisionero.

Como un mendigo hambriento buscando migajas siquiera, vienes a mí para que sacie aquella necesidad de algo que otros se niegan a darte pero que yo te daré sin negarme porque yo también lo ansío.

- Ich liebe dish- me susurras en el silencio antes de tomar mi rostro entre tus manos y presionas tu cuerpo sobre el mío mientras nos desplomamos entre colchas y almohadones. Tu eres el que toma mi cuerpo cada noche pero en momentos como estos eres el más vulnerable de los dos- Ich liebe dish.

Y yo sé que debo contestarte rápido o la angustiosa espera acabara contigo rompiéndote en mil pedazos sumiéndote en la desesperación. De verdad rezo porque nunca nadie nos separe. No sé qué seria sin ti.

- Ich liebe dish, Gilbert- contesto abrazándome a ti demostrándote que no te dejare solo. No puedo dejarte solo. No puedo dejarte, no quiero… eres mi perfecta antítesis y aun así mi mejor complemento. Eres mi necesidad imperante. Todo se resume a eso: amo y necesito ser tu prisionero. Amo demostrarte cuanto dependo de ti, y cuando nos volvemos uno decirte todas y cada una de las cosas que me provocas. Los escalofríos al sentir tus frías manos en mi espalda, los suspiros cuando evitas que el aliento te robe el protagonismo, el abrumador placer cuando hacemos el amor hasta el alba y el infinito amor que compartimos entrelazándonos, antes de dormirnos, susurrándonos promesas eternas con la clara mañana sobre tus sabanas. Es una simbiosis perfecta.

No podemos escapar principalmente porque no queremos. Nos aferramos desesperadamente el uno al otro en un intento de creer que será eterno, de que nuestro deseo egoísta nunca terminar, pero ambos sabemos que las guerras no son eternas y tarde o temprano vendrán a por mí y me alejaran de tu lado… será inevitable.

Nuestros respectivos líderes tienen ideologías que se contrarían. Por eso fue tan favorable este conflicto absurdo. Te dio el mejor pretexto que pudieras haber pedido para traerme a tu casa y hacerme tuyo. Fue tan repentino que nadie, ni siquiera Elisaveta, pudo ver que mi rapto fue consentido y hasta apoyado.

Quien se esperaría que los representantes de Prusia y Austria llevaran siglos tratando de estar juntos y que cuando todos creían que yo estaba siendo torturado de la manera más salvaje e inhumana posible, sucedía exactamente lo contrario.

¿Por qué deberíamos convertirnos en mártires de un pueblo que se negó a escucharnos cuando les dijimos que no queríamos lo contrario?

¡Yaestá! Si quieren morir, ¡mátense! Peleen hasta que caiga el ultimo de ustedes, pero por lo que más quieran no nos pidan que sigamos hiriéndonos por su ambición.

- Oee, Roderich, ¿estás dormido?- te escucho susurrar en mi oído antes de que beses mi hombro, ¿Cómo podría dormir sabiendo que cualquier precioso instante contigo pudiera ser el ultimo?

- Nein- me giro sobre mi mismo para quedar de frente a ti, recostándome sobre tu brazo- ¿Qué sucede?- lo sé, estas preocupado.

- Hoy me enfrente a Elisaveta…- aquí viene…- y me ha amenazado para que te libere…

- ¿Y lo harás?- te pregunto en un susurro temeroso. Sueltas una pequeña risilla.

- No puedo liberar a quien no quiere ser liberado…- besas mi frente, lo has dicho todo, entonces…

- ¿Por qué luces tan abatido?- temo lo peor.

- Porque ahora si va en serio- tu rostro se ensombrece- vendrá a matarme si no te entrego antes de una semana ¡Esa loca! ¿Por qué de todos tuvieron que casarte con un marimacho como ella?- me dices en tono de reproche mal disimulado, sabias mejor que nadie que yo no había tenido elección, sin embargo nunca podría odiarla, ella es como una hermana para mí- seguramente le han calentado la cabeza con ideas que le subieron los humos…

- Es mi esposa, obviamente no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados- te interrumpo y haces un puchero- ambos sabemos que ella solo trata de protegerme- te doy un suave beso en la barbilla a manera de disculpa.

- Lo sé- sueltas aun enfurruñado apretándome contra tu pecho- aun así me molesta que siempre se entrometa entre nosotros.

- No te enojes con ella, recuerda que se supone que nos odiamos acérrimamente y nos nacen deseos de matarnos cada que nos vemos- se me escapa una risilla y aspiro el aroma de tu cuello.

- Tch- es la única respuesta que recibo, se que te frustra la situación, pero no quiero hablar sobre algo tan doloroso como eso.

- Nee, Gilbert- digo enderezándome- dijiste que tenias un piano ¿verdad?- quiero que nos perdamos en este efímero momento de felicidad, solo espero que lo entiendas aun in decírtelo- se me ha ocurrido una canción…

Bastaba menos, te levantaste con una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, te abrochaste el pantalón y saliste disparado del cuarto a buscar un sirviente. Una vez que volviste ya me había puesto tu camisa y me había acomodado el cabello.

- Tonto… apenas te iba a preguntar si estaba afinado- dije sonriéndote, parecías un niño pequeño. Tan radiante y tan precioso, esa sonrisa es solo mía.

- ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!- me dices tan jovial como si la sorpresa fuera para ti. Me rio es todo lo que necesito para estar completo.

- Pues vamos- me levanto despacio después de todo desde que volviste no hemos siquiera dormido- ¿cubrirás mis ojos?

- ¡Claro que si, liebling, si no, no será tan increíble! Y todo lo que yo hago es increíble.

Caminas a través del pasillo detrás de mí cubriendo mis ojos y guiándome, entre risas llegamos a una puerta que se abre al momento en que destapas mis ojos. Frente a mi hay un piano exactamente igual al mío, camino hasta este y acaricio su tapa y miro las teclas tocando un par de notas.

- Mande a hacerlo hace relativamente poco, para que no te aburrieras, pero no había encontrado el momento de darte la sorpresa- dices abrazándome por la cintura.

- ¿Y por qué corriste?

- Porque aun no tenía el moño que lo vuelve un regalo- tanta felicidad me parece mentira- Ich liebe dish…

- Ich liebe dish auch- una promesa tras nuestras palabras. Ninguno se enojara cuando la rompamos. Gilbert ya había tomado una decisión y él sabía que yo también lo había hecho.

Al término de esa semana me entregaría de regreso a mi lugar como el Imperio Austro-Húngaro. Llegaríamos hasta ese día entre risas, melodías de medianoche y desvelos de necesidad renovada sin mencionar ni una sola vez la inminente despedida. Nos amamos demasiado como para arriesgarnos a que Elisaveta cumpliera su amenaza. Ya habría otras guerras, o quién sabe, hasta algunas alianzas, donde pudiéramos sumirnos en la felicidad de ser un prisionero del otro y tratando de no pensar que somos prisioneros de nuestras crueles circunstancias.


End file.
